1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus of picture recording which makes ink printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As method of picture recording on a plain paper, several methods have been proposed. Among such proposed methods, ink-jet method and magnetic fluid ink method are known as practical methods.
The ink-jet method has several types therein, but the fundamental principle thereof is that fluid ink is spouted from a nozzle having a very fine hole on a plain paper. Among the ink-jet method, a method called ink-on-demand type (disclosed by E. Stemme et al. in IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices vol. ED-20 p14), which modulates amount of the spouted ink corresponding to picture signal by utilizing electric vibration of a piezoelectric device, is attracting an attention, since it can easily carry out a high speed recording.
On the other hand, magnetic ink recording method has several types, and among them a method called as magnetic ink flying recording (disclosed by Yoichi Sekine et al. in the Japanese unexamined Patent publication No. SHO54-23534), which makes fluid magnetic ink to become protruded by means of magnetic force, is attracting attention in simplicity and high resolution.
The above-mentioned ink-jet method has a defect which is substantially difficult to eliminate. That is, the nozzle with a fine hole is likely to be choked with dried ink which makes the operation impossible. This is the most important and difficult point to improve.
The above-mentioned magnetic ink flying method requires an inclusion of magnetic fine powder of, for instance, magnetite or .gamma.-ferrite. These magnetic powder is likely to cause chemical change due to oxidation, etc., and makes the record change from black color to brownish black color. Besides, color of the magnetic ink is limited and therefore range of color selection of the ink is narrow; especially, to produce inks of high color purities of cyan, magenta and yellow have been very difficult, and therefore, color printing by the magnetic ink method has been technically difficult.